


Naughty

by secretwriter1111



Series: Naughty series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Fucking, Gags, Leashes, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwriter1111/pseuds/secretwriter1111
Summary: My brain is very naughty





	Naughty

Im sat watching TV while slowly fingering my pussy I had been wet all day needing a cock inside me but daddy wasn't home yet so I started playing with myself. I hear the door open and remove my hand from my panties not noticing the wet spot i had left behind and what to say hello to daddy, as soon as daddy saw me he grabbed me by my wrists and showed them to me they were obviously wet he looked me sternly in the eyes and said "have you been naughty princess? Have you been playing with Daddy's toy while daddy has been away?"  
I realized I've been caught and nod breathing a little heavier in need "yes daddy I played with your toy because I was so horney and I wanted Daddy's cock but daddy was at work"  
Daddy didn't look happy with me and growled he looks at me and states firmly but calmly "you are to go upstairs strip and stand with your hands behind you back facing the corner of the room I will be up when I am ready not a moment before"  
I stumble up the stairs knowing I was naughty and about to be punished I didn't want anymore punishment added on top for being too slow. I reach the bedroom and immediately strip folding my clothes up and putting them on top of the clothes hamper I go to the corner and stand there hands behind my back legs slightly spread apart and looking at the wall ready for daddy.  
It's been about 10 minutes and during the wait I've grown more wet it slowly dripping down my legs my knees shaking as I'm struggling to stay standing due to need. I hear the door open and hear footsteps walking towards the bed opening the toy chest at the foot of the bed and hear the toys being looked through finally the noise stops and at this point I'm uncounciosily whimpering in anticipation. I hear the door steps again walking towards me and all of a sudden a blunt object is held at my dripping pussy's entrance with daddy whispering in my ear.  
"If you hadn't of been naughty and played with my toy I would've fucked you hard with this dildo in your pussy while watching as you struggle and scream to take it princess but now I'm going to have to punish you instead"  
I feel the object being removed from my pussy and it was showed to me it was the new dildo daddy got me as a present because I had been good it was about 10 inches in length and about 5 in width I had been asking for that for a few months and now I had ruined our fun. Daddy walked away with the dildo and put it back and then started setting something up I could hear cuffs being used but nothing else I had no idea what was happening and I was becoming nervous but oh so excited at the same time. Daddy walks back to me and whispers in my ear "what are the safe words princess?"  
I take a steadying breath and answer daddy in as a calm a voice as possible "green for good, yellow or orange for slow down need a minute and red for stop this is too much"  
Daddy nods and kisses the back of my neck and then wraps his left arm around my and starts to slowly guide me to what daddy has set up without letting me see. Daddy stops but doesn't let go of me instead he attaches cuffs to my ankles and wrists always keeping on hand on me at all times caressing me my skin my pussy letting me know without words that he owns me.  
Daddy stands up and looks at me one last time and holds out a blind fold. "Okay princess this is going on now and then I will start to punish you"  
Daddy puts the blindfold on me and it's black pure black everywhere I shoved in anticipation and suddenly get pushed into the bed hard seemingly without care and then I am being grabbed rolled into my belly and ankles and wrists attached to the bed by clips without giving me time for my brain to catch up with what was happening.  
I feel a pressure on my ass and it's leather I know this feeling it's a paddle with metal studs on one side and clear of them on the other so the sensations can switch constantly. As daddy is rubbing the paddle against my ass he starts talking to me in a Stern disappointed voice "I am going to punish you because you were playing with MY toy without MY permission and then tried to hide it from ME as such you will get 15 paddles to start with"  
I whimper knowing daddy will leave my ass red tingly and me needy and wet with no release by the time the punishment is over.  
Daddy starts to slowly warm up my ass by hitting my ass softly and starts going harder knowing that this is the warm up and not the actual punishment I breath slowly and steadily through my nose suddenly daddy and stops whispers "start counting now if you stop forget a number or miscount we will start from the beginning"  
Knowing daddy would restart as many times as necessary I take a deep breath and and try to relax suddenly a quick sharp pain hit my left ass cheek I yelp one realising that daddy had used the metal studded part of the paddle. Daddy then carries on hitting my ass and a little lower at a random rhythm switching between the metal studded side and the leather side never letting me relax into a rhythm by the time I scream sob out fifteen my ass is burning and feeling bruised while my pussy is dripping and creating a puddle of need beneath me.  
Daddy steps back and caresses both ass cheeks I hiss and jerk a little and daddy chuckles softly feeling how wet my pussy is when he starts to play with my clit a little.  
"You are so wet princess I'm sure we could create an ocean by how much you have dropped on this bed alone and I haven't even finished yet"  
Knowing that it is no where near over I blush bright red and stutter out "d d daddy please I'm sorry I won't ever play with your toy again"  
Daddy just tuts and flicks my clit lightly making me gasps and squirm in the little give the cuffs give me letting out a soft needy sob of want and desperation.  
Daddy then moves away from me putting the paddle down and walks towards the toy chest I try to look even though I can't see and hear something buzz I shake realising daddy is gonna torture my pussy next wanting it so much but not at the same time daddy walks back to the he buzzing stopped and unclips all of the cuffs and asks me to lie on my back I turn around hissing at the feel of the sheets against my bruised paddled ass and lays down daddy reattaches my hands and legs to the bed. Daddy caresses my cheek and then suddenly with his other hand attaches a weighted nipple clamp to my left nipple making me gasp and grunt chuckling daddy attaches the other nipple clamp on and stops caressing my cheek to pull roughly at my nipples knowing my breast are basically numb so the harder the treatment the better he lets them go and starts to slowly caress the rest of my body apart from my pussy with one hand while getting something with the other hand. A buzz sounds loudly in my ear and not knowing what's gonna happen next makes me gasp and whimper shuddering suddenly a magic wand is against my pulsating clit on the highest setting making me scream and beg withering violently tugging on the cuffs as soon as it's on my he removed it and laughs darkly kissing my lips gently and saying "I am going to torture you til you cannot move and then I'm gonna just leave you hear because naughty princesses don't get fucked they get punished and pussy tortured"  
Sobbing gently I wither in need as the wand is ran across my pussy lips and inner thighs but never where I want it to be daddy removes the blind fold and looks into my eyes smirking at me.  
"Look at you all needy and wanting and no where to go if you cum you won't be able to for 2 more weeks but if you hold off tonight you can have the new dildo ripping you apart tomorrow night"  
Gasping and tears leaking out I nod desperately wanting the dildo but not knowing if I could manage it daddy the attaches a clit clamp to my clit and turns the vibration on to the highest setting putting the blindfold back on me I scream arching my back so high I cannot believe it didn't break tugging harshly at the cuffs trying to get closer to the vibrations and away at the same time.  
I feel daddy walk away from me but I cannot do anything but scream in pleasurable pain as my nipples are pulled by the weights on the clamps that move around because of my uncontrollable withering my pussy practically gushing trying not to come I don't hear daddy opening a draw to get something out due to my loud screams and hearing only need in my head as I'm just about to cum everywhere daddy turns off the clit clamp and removes it leaving me to collapse onto the bed in my soaking wet patch I have created daddy laughs at me and removes my blindfold showing me the knickers he's got out for me they have a vibrating dildo for the ass and pussy and a clit vibrator attached too daddy has the remote and smiles at me.  
"You are going to wear these for daddy tonight and we will eat dinner and then go out to a friend's house for a drink and some catch up"  
I know I'm screwed what am I going to do.....

I'll continue this tomorrow for anyone that reads it and or likes it

→ Leave Comment

Naughty  
Erotica | 3 Love It | about 21 hours ago

I am sat kneeling by the door naked hands in my lap eyes down collar on my neck waiting for sir to come home it seems like eternity to me when sir finally comes through the door he ignores me at first takes off his shoes and jacket take his time getting settled and sees the leash on the table next to the door. Sir finally looks at me and stalks towards me  
"What have I got here a toy to be used?" I'm excited I'm wet and needy but I don't look up I wait for orders suddenly I hear a zip being pulled down and then being pissed on "you are my toy to use how ever I want and I need a piss and since you didn't have your mouth open you can be showered in it instead next time open your mouth whore" at this point I lift my head up and open my mouth desperate to please sir he's finished pissing on me and is now hard and shoves his cock inside of my mouth rough and hard grabs hold of my hair and starts fucking my face not caring for my gagging or my vomiting that I can't stop he suddenly stops and slaps my fave with his cock gets the leash and attaches it to my collar and starts walking me to the bathroom I'm crawling because I know this is what I deserve sir makes me go into the shower and turns it on washing me with the shower head "you are such a dirty used whore I need to clean you just to fuck you" after I am hosed down sir pulls my leash again and walks me to the bedroom and sees the bed has a flogger a paddle blindfold a o gag and cuffs on there sir orders me to stay right where I am and I don't move he walks to the bed and gets the cuffs attaching them to my wrists and ankles sir then puts the blindfold over my eyes I gasp and shake a little in excitement my pussy dripping with need. Sir then orders me to open my mouth like a good little whore then puts the o gag on me so he has permanent access to my mouth. Sir then grabs my hair and pulls me to the bed pushing me on it and attaching it to all 4 corners of the bed keeping spread wide and unable to move on my stomach. Sir then grabs the flogger and starts to run it gently down my spine and dips it to tickle at my pussy I'm trying to keep quiet all the while moaning and wishing I could get for more. Sir the starts to lightly slap at my ass with the flogger enough to warm me up he starts getting harder and harder changing where he hits me all the time and rhythm so I never get used to it he suddenly lightly slaps at my pussy and I jerk and moan loudly not expecting it. Sir stops and changes to the paddle just running it against my body and whispering how beautiful my ass looks red and inviting sir then lightly taps at my pussy with the paddle then starts to hit my ass and a little lower gradually getting harder constantly changing the rhythm and how where he hits sir suddenly stops and shoves himself into my pussy telling me how much he knows his toy is loved being used like this how much he loves using his toy. Sir has a need to piss again and starts pissing on my pussy just letting it fill me up I don't expect hat and scream loudly Cumming everywhere with the clamping of my warm piss filled pussy sir then fills me with his cum breathing on my neck biting lightly and kissing my shoulders he pulls himself out of me with piss slowly leaking out of my used pussy and unties my limbs slowly rubbing feeling back into them takes off the gag and lightly kisses my lips telling me how proud he is of me how much he loves me sir allows me to keep the blind fold on knowing I'm in sub space and that keeping the blind fold on helps me not feel over sensitive to the light and just holds me kissing me lightly letting me come down at my own pace once sir is sure I'm okay for a few minutes he goes to the kitchen and gets us both a lucozade sport and carefully helps me drink it.


End file.
